Candelabro
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: meu primeiro yaoi... XD IkkyHyoga


**Disclaimer:  
- Saint Seiya não me pertence... vocês tão pensando o quê? Que é festa do caqui!  
- Fic Yaoi, não curte, cai fora.  
- Sigo as linhas do anime, por isso Ikky, Hyoga e os outros bronzeados NÃO são irmãos. Essa fic foi minha primeira yaoi IkkyHyoga, sejam gentis, afinal é a primeira vez. :)**

**

* * *

**

Candelabro

Ele caminhava de olhos fechados, deixando o vento bater sem intenção sobre o rosto. Parecia concentrado no toque dos próprios cabelos sobre a testa, mantendo em sua mente a imagem simples e vaga daquele movimento... os cabelos loiros balançando lentos... suaves e quase lânguidos... no movimento de respiração tão fraco depois de tanta luta...

-K'so.

Ikky abriu os olhos, respirando fundo.

Estava cansado de saber que aqueles cabelos nem de longe eram iguais ao dele.

Bate a porta com o nó dos dedos, a outra mão buscando algum calor dentro dos bolsos. Murmurou, sem muito notar, o vigésimo resmungo e palavrão contra seu adorável irmão e sua adorável esposa, June, e sua adorável mania de confraternizações...

-Ikky, você está atrasado!

_Brilhante dedução, Pégasus. Como eu não pude perceber isso sozinho?_

_Não, eu não estou de bom humor hoje._

-Oh! Não faz mal, Seiya. Tudo bem, Ikky, por favor, entre logo, Shun já estava muito preocupado com sua demora, e não queria começar sem você.

_Ah não... o casal 20 à essa hora num dia como hoje, essa eu não merecia..._

Não havia muitas alternativas, e Ikky se sentiu sendo empurrado por Pégasus para dentro da casa. Saori sorria, tentando de alguma forma vã confortá-lo. Ainda que fosse apenas a menina mimada da família Kido, Saori tinha toda a sensibilidade de uma deusa... ou melhor, de uma _mulher._ Ela sabia exatamente como Ikky daria meia-volta sem dizer uma só palavra, se não os empurrassem logo para o lado de seu irmão.

Era estranho mas, embora já se tornara habitual, eles sempre tentavam tanto.

Por ele.

_Hun. Agora que Mu é o novo Mestre do Santuário, Saori decidiu voltar a Tóquio e continuar trabalhando para a Fundação. Digam o que quiserem, mas não foi pelo fato de não agüentar a vida de uma Deusa chata e monótona. É mais que isso. Ela quer se casar, ter filhos, ser uma mulher de verdade aqui na Terra. E, por mais idiota que tenha sido sua escolha, ela já sabe bem com quem quer fazer isso._

_Algumas pessoas sabem escolher seus caminhos._

_Eu acreditava que pudesse ser um deles... mas..._

-Ikky!

O garoto de cabelos esverdeados pulou sobre ele, num abraço forte e choroso.

Por trás de seus ombros, Ikky pode ver uma imagem feminina, que lhe sorria gentil e afetuosamente, os olhos mais serenos e os longos cabelos loiros desfiados num coque.

-Seja bem vindo, Ikky.

Ikky retribuiu com um meio-sorriso, os braços ainda seguros pelo irmão. Ele o olhou, num largo instante. Estava feliz. Shun era um homem feliz, afinal. Tinha um bom trabalho, uma casa espaçosa e confortável, e havia se casado com June, uma mulher bela e dedicada, uma companheira que ele soube enxergar não só para as lutas, mas para a vida.

-Achei que não viesse mais...

-Você iria me infernizar o resto da vida se eu não viesse.

Shun sorri, como se pudesse achar aquilo uma grande piada.

E pior é que ele achava mesmo.

_Talvez Shun esteja melhor assim, sem saber as razões de por quê me isolo tanto. Afinal, o que eu poderia explicar a ele? Não sei minhas reais intenções nisso e, na verdade, não pretendo sequer pensar sobre elas._

_Apenas gosto de ser eu mesmo._

_E prefiro estar sozinho a ter que me sujeitar a outro._

_Sim, isso é em parte uma grande mentira. Porque é claro que sinto falta de meus companheiros, mas nada que incomode... nada me enegreceria mais que o fato de me sentir preso e submisso a algo tolo e fútil. Imaginário._

_Toda noite eu posso ver seu rosto congelado ao meu lado._

_E toda noite eu juro a mim mesmo nunca mais voltar a nos encontrar._

-Hei, Ikky, finalmente hein? Quero que conheça alguém.

Ikky vira o rosto, sendo arrancado de seus pensamentos pela voz tranqüila e habitual de Shiryu. Porém, antes mesmo de ver o porquê, Fênix havia notado uma certa excitação a mais no tom do dragão.

Shunrei estendia seus braços com uma criança no colo, que ria ao ver seu rosto.

-Quero que conheça minha filha, Shen Li.

Por um instante, ele sentiu seu rosto paralisar, abobado. Era uma criança linda, risonha. Ele olhou para seus pais, radiantes, explodindo em si de calor e felicidade.

Uma família. E ele ali, havia visto tudo começar, havia visto o pai daquela criança lutar, morrer e reviver, e enfim encontrar sua paz.

E toda sua paz permanecia trancada entre os gelos do seu copo de whiskey.

Sorriu, apertando a mão do Dragão.

Sabia dentro de si que havia escolhido um caminho diferente.

E já era hora de nunca mais tentar voltar atrás.

-Ei, ninguém vai abrir mais os presentes?

Ikky se voltou para o centro da sala, num impulso procurando Seiya pelo comentário. Mas quando deu por si, notou que havia sido outra voz.

E lá estavam aqueles olhos inoportunos sobre ele.

_Pato idiota... Não podia ter esquecido, não é? Não, não você. Você sente não é mesmo? É quase um gosto para você?_

_Devia ter ficado quieto, até que eu pudesse ir embora, e esquecido toda essa baboseira sem sentido de 'amigo-secreto'. Um jogo infantil e idiota, como todo jogo tem que ser._

_Eu iria embora e você não teria que me ver. Ficasse quieto, pato._

_Pelo menos assim não teria chamado minha atenção._

Em meio às vozes se manifestando, buscando organizar então o início da troca de presentes, a voz meio rouca do cavaleiro de Cisne seguia em sua direção.

-Eu jamais havia pensado que viria.

-Ou isso, ou a pessoa desse papel ficaria sem presente esse ano.

Ikky responde, mostrando um papel amassado entre os dedos. Hyoga sorri.

-Quanta consideração, Fênix.

-Não abuse, Pato... só não quero ninguém enchendo o meu saco.

-Mesmo?

Hyoga solta uma leve risada, não deixando tempo para a resposta de Ikky. Não que sequer ele tivesse uma, entre a vontade de um soco impregnada em seu punho e o desejo latente de um beijo reprimido em sua boca.

Contentou-se a um baixo resmungo.

_Você não passa de um idiota, pato._

_Mas eu sou um idiota ainda maior._

-Ok! Vamos começar! - gritou Shun.

Todos se sentaram nos sofás ao redor da mesa abarrotada de petiscos e doces. Estavam Shun e June numa poltrona, Seiya e Saori num sofá, Shiryu e sua família no outro, e Ikky e Hyoga no bar. Infelizmente, os cavaleiros dourados não puderam participar. Shun pegou um embrulho dourado debaixo da árvore, e se dirigiu ao centro do círculo.

_Não... não bastava ser apenas Natal._

_Não bastava cada um fingir que nada passou, que nenhuma luta aconteceu._

_Não... eles tinham que fazer esse jogo idiota!_

Shun pigarreou, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Bem, meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa muito especial e um grande amigo... Shiryu! Feliz Natal!

Os dois amigos se abraçaram, ambos oferecendo bons votos ao outro.

E assim correu a brincadeira, até que o nome de Ikky saltou como sendo amigo-secreto da jovem Shunrei.

-Bem... infelizmente, eu nunca tive contato com essa pessoa, e ele nunca nos deu o prazer de uma visita em Rozan. Mas eu sempre tive boas impressões dele e de sua lealdade com seus amigos. E sou muito grata, por todas as vezes que lutou ao lado do meu marido. Espero que goste de meu presente, Ikky! Foi o Shiryu que me ajudou a escolher!

Ela estende as mãos, oferecendo um pequeno embrulho marrom e verde. Ikky abriu, ouvindo os apelos de Seiya e os outros para que não os deixasse na curiosidade. Era uma pequena mochila, prática e cheia de adereços, dessas para viagens ou trilhas.

-Como você está sempre andando por aí, achei que lhe ajudaria... - sorri o Dragão.

_É só isso o que eu sou? Um andarilho?_

_Alguém que está sempre indo..._

_Só indo.._

_Hun. É isso mesmo. E daí?_

-Obrigado, Shunrei. É muito bonita. - ele agradece, num discreto sorriso.

De repente, todos se calaram. Esperavam saber quem fora a pessoa que fizera o cavaleiro de Fênix deixar suas estradas e se juntar a eles naquela noite.

_Eu adoraria usar essa mochila, agora, bem agora, e sumir daqui._

-Bem... não vou ficar enrolando. - se dirige para o bar, parando em frente de Hyoga, seu olhar fixo e duro sobre ele - Pra ser sincero, Pato, o que eu queria lhe dar eu simplesmente não posso. Então, quero que fique com isso.

Ele jogou nas mãos de cisne um isqueiro prateado, com uma fênix grifada.

Hyoga o olhou, um tanto quanto desnorteado.

E Ikky respondeu:

-Quando fizer frio demais aí, acende isso. Pode ser pouco, mas já é alguma coisa.

E se sentou de volta a seu lugar, procurando pelo copo, sem lhe dar mais atenção. Hyoga murmurou um "Muito obrigado", deixando suas faces enrubescerem notavelmente, e se dirigiu para o centro do círculo. Tinha que dar seu presente a June.

_Quando fizer frio demais, aonde quer que você esteja, talvez você perceba, Pato, que não importa para onde eu vá, eu vou estar sempre perto demais para aquecer você._

Ikky suspirou, tomando outro gole.

Era uma longa noite.

A brincadeira finalmente acabou, e Shun decidiu colocar um DVD de um show pop na TV. Logo, os casais estavam bem acomodados em seus lugares, comentando futilidades ou simplesmente ouvindo as baladas românticas que o grupo tocava.

Ikky foi buscar algum refúgio na cozinha. Estava cansado e com fome, ia comer alguma coisa e depois daria o fora antes que o DVD acabasse e Shun arranjasse um motivo qualquer para sua presença ser indispensável.

Logo encontrou Hyoga, abrindo e fechando o isqueiro, olhando fixamente na rodinha que estalava fazendo aquele barulhinho irritante. Ele o fechou uma última vez com mais força, notando a presença de Ikky na porta.

-Achei que já tivesse ido.

-Estou com fome.

-Ah tá... - Cisne pareceu pensar por alguns momentos. - Tem alguns bolinhos aqui na mesa. Shun guardou para você.

-Hun.

_Ótimo. Bolinhos ao lado de um prato saboroso de pato ao molho branco... que deu nele pra abusar dessa cor hoje? Se ao menos estivesse sem camisa, eu já estaria mais acostumado... mas esse vão entre os botões, esse maldito tecido que parece só embranquecer mais a sua pele invés de escondê-la..._

_Bolinhos, seu idiota._

_Bolinhos!_

-Então, pra onde vai dessa vez?

Ikky levantou os olhos, mordiscando o primeiro bolinho de arroz.

-Por que todo mundo tem que achar que estou indo pra algum lugar?

-Todo mundo busca algum lugar pra ir, Fênix.

-Talvez eu não queira ir a lugar algum, Pato. Eu só não tenho a escolha de ficar.

Ele abaixou os olhos, como se pudesse assim evitar o leve rubor em suas bochechas, maquiadas pela rudeza forma que engolia o resto do bolinho.

Ele sentiu a respiração de Hyoga um pouco mais próxima, se abaixando sobre ele.

-É só isso que você consegue inventar, Ikky? Essa desculpa idiota de não ter uma _escolha_, como se não houvesse nada capaz de mudar esse caminho inútil que você mesmo se dá?

Ikky levantou os olhos azuis, numa frustração coberta de raiva sobre o cavaleiro.

Mas esse não lhe deu tempo de falar. Aproximou-se, ainda mais, seu loiro e fino cabelo quase se encostando à pele de sua testa.

-Não culpe o mundo pela sua falta de razões, Fênix. Se não existe uma única razão que lhe prenda a algum lugar, a culpa é somente sua e você não...

-Mas há uma razão. - ele riu, como se aquele segredo lhe fosse um trunfo, e não uma dor. - Eu tenho minhas razões para ir e para ficar, Pato, e talvez até tenha uma para ficar aqui ouvindo um pirralho como você bancando o senhor-sabe-tudo sobre a minha vida.

Hyoga estreitou os olhos, irritado.

Ikky engoliu outro bolinho, ainda rindo.

-Mas sejam quais forem minhas razões, elas pertencem só a mim. Pato.

Hyoga deu um murro na mesa, seu rosto atiçado à frente contra o de Ikky, impertinente.

-Ah, eu tinha razão, você não consegue ser uma pessoa civilizada por mais de cinco minutos, não é mesmo? Não, não você! Tudo que ouço de sua boca é pura merda. E sabe que não entendo? Você pode ser um idiota, mas a sua farra é sempre implicar comigo. Dane-se não é? Eu sou mais fácil de importunar para você? Por que tem tanto prazer em ser um cretino comigo!

Ikky sorriu de leve entre os lábios, os olhos fixos naquele furor que saltava dos olhos claros, cheios de ímpetos e ameaças.

-Eu realmente tenho uma boa razão pra isso.

Hyoga levantou o punho, pronto para dar um bom soco no rosto de Ikky. Mas a raiva lhe tomou por completo os sentidos, o tornando lento, quase previsível. E Fênix lhe segurou o pulso com força, o puxando para si. Deixou que o corpo esguio de Cisne caísse sobre o seu, até sua boca encontrar a sua, com toda raiva e desejo que ele esperava.

Os lábios de Hyoga permaneceram parados sobre os seus por segundos a fio, imóveis e frios. Seus olhos entreabertos, num misto irracional de sentimentos começava a enevoar a mente de Ikky, que ainda sem fechar seus olhos, foi soltando de leve o pulso do cavaleiro.

Hyoga sentiu seu braço mais leve, a boca ainda colada sobre a de Fênix, sua mão caindo sobre aqueles cabelos escuros e grossos, os dedos buscando sua nuca, com mais força, mais sede, e a boca... buscava algum equilíbrio nas pernas, trêmulas, enquanto se deixou lançar com mais paixão à razão tão insana de Fênix.

Ikky tremia por dentro, não se contendo no próprio corpo, sentindo-se também largado nas pernas que se espremiam contra as suas, no peito arfante que pulava sobre o dele, nas mãos, olhos, lábios, e tudo mais que em dois corpos se procurava.

E fechou os olhos.

_É uma razão que você queria?_

_Me tirando toda razão que eu pudesse ter agora..._

_Me diz, Pato, se eu só queria machucar você, assustar você com meu beijo, meu afeto... e você então se joga sobre mim como se pudesse me assustar da mesma forma... me machucar, por querer..._

_Me diz, como eu vou embora agora?_

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, viu a boca rosada dele se afastando da sua. Deu um salto, balançando a cabeça, virando o corpo em direção à porta. O peito ainda rufava no ritmo que tinha o dele, a boca clamava por sua amiga e toda sua mente parecia querer esvair do seu corpo como o próprio calor que ele sentia.

-Como vê, Hyoga, certas razões não devem ser ditas.

E se virou para a porta, com passos firmes e pesados, a cabeça erguida num orgulho medroso e ferido, mutilado.

Ia abrir novamente a porta para sair, quando deu pelo sussurro atrás de si.

-Não vai Ikky.

Ele parou, sem virar pra trás.

Respirava fundo e pesado, a mão firme sobre a porta, encharcada de suor.

-Eu não queria te... não, Ikky, eu quis! E não há nada que você possa fazer contra isso!

_Como eu posso amar um idiota que sequer entende que fui eu que o desejei?_

-Fui eu quem te puxei, Pato. Não se culpe por isso.

De repente, um fio loiro passeou pelo canto dos seus olhos, e Ikky se deu conta que Hyoga havia baixado sua cabeça em seu ombro.

-Quer minha razão para não ir, Ikky? Sem você eu não encontro meu caminho.

-Hyoga...

-Não é ridículo, agora? Saber que é tão amado por alguém que pode fazê-lo simplesmente se perder, sem ter aonde ir? Não sou tão diferente de você, Ikky. Você corre o mundo porque está perdido em você mesmo. Eu fico aqui, perdido em mim porque não sei achar você. Eu não saberia como sair por aí procurando por você. Eu só sei ficar, Ikky... e fico, esperando que algum dia você volte.

Ikky fechou os olhos, se virando para o menino loiro de cabeça baixa.

-Pede.

Hyoga levantou os olhos, sem muito entender.

E ele repetiu.

-Anda, me pede pra ficar.

-Ikky...?

Hyoga soltou um leve sorriso, a cabeça se erguendo num leve gesto, jogando os cabelos para trás. Sorriu, os olhos intrigados e ateus. Parecia não acreditar.

Fitou o olhar de Ikky, sério, resignado. Parecia haver um resto de sorriso nos lábios carrancudos, tão disfarçado pelo olhar trêmulo e estranho àquela face. Os olhos azuis ora tão frios e desafiantes, agora se reduziam a um flash de medo.

-Por favor.

Hyoga sorriu, se aproximando de seu rosto, para murmurar em seu ouvido.

-Fica, Ikky. Não me deixa mais.

OWARI


End file.
